


Soup

by echoingsentiment (xAradarsi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no really it's super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAradarsi/pseuds/echoingsentiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't really mind when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

He hates being sick.

It’s not that he whines or that he asks for more than what he needs. In fact he doesn’t ask for anything at all. When he’s sick he hates it. He wishes more than anything that he could play video games, or move around, but when he gets sick he gets _sick_. Stuffy nose, mucus everywhere, sick. And so he hates being sick.

You on the other hand don’t mind.

It’s days that John is sick that you can act like a doting mother and give him everything he could need and more. He hates that too. Or well he pretends to hate that but you know otherwise because of the fact that afterwards he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Today is no different.

He’s coughing every few seconds and blowing his nose just as much. It’s just a cold, but you know that it’s worse than usual when he doesn’t even want to try to move. He even looks pathetic when you crack a joke about his constant coughing.

“Fuck off Dave.” His voice cracks with another coughing fit, and he rolls over pulling the covers over his head. He refuses to let you lay with him afraid you’ll get sick as well, which is bullshit because you don’t get sick. You roll your eyes and sigh, he’s just being stubborn like always. “God John I’m getting so lonely out here.” He groans and tells you to fuck off again. You smirk and instead poke at him more. He hasn’t even looked at your offering.

“Come on Egbert, I even made you your favorite soup. Let me feed it to you.” You can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He loves your soup when he’s sick. It’s guaranteed to taste fantastic and clean out the sinuses. You happen to pride yourself on your soup, it’s the only thing that you can actually cook. He turns to you, nose red from blowing it and eyes bloodshot.

“Is it hot?” He scuttles out from under the covers and pulls them around him to make a burrito of blankets before handing out his hands for soup. You can’t help the smile breaking onto your face as you hand it over and he starts to eat. He likes to call it weird when you watch him eat, but he doesn’t seem to mind when his hand slips into yours as he sips the hot liquid down and finishes the soup. He doesn’t say anything after he puts the bowl down.

He doesn’t really need too.

He gives your hand a squeeze, the only sign you need to pull into bed with him. “Geeze Egbert you’re wooing me.” He groans and rolls his eyes at you, before tugging harder. “Shut up Dave.” You can’t help the laugh that escapes as he uncurls his burrito blankets and makes room for you. It’s easy to settle into the bed with him, kissing him softly on the lips and seeing him smile again. He hates being sick, but really it’s just a way for you to cuddle without needing an excuse.

Before long he falls asleep, smile on his face, curled close to you for warmth. You can’t help the actual smile that graces your lips watching him sleep. Eventually you too curl up against him and fall asleep.

The next morning you wake up with a cold.

You don’t really think you mind.

**Author's Note:**

> DaveJohn is my favorite pairing of all time aside from DirkJake. I write a lot of stuff for these two, but I never publish them cause I'm like, "No one wants to read that." Anyway, this is another gift fic for a friend tres13 on tumblr. Again, this is cross posted to my tumblr echoingsentiment as well.


End file.
